Devices are available for increasing fluid and liquid pressures, which are dependent on some outside power source or motor, i.e., pumps, compressors, etc.
Other forms of devices are directed to the intensification of the pressure of a fluid medium by utilizing the pressure of the medium as the power source. In other words, in theory this can be achieved simply by exchanging or transforming a given volume of medium at a first pressure with a reduced volume of medium at an increased pressure. A portion of the volume of the medium will thus become waste. A smaller volume at the increased pressure will then be obtained and utilized for whatever purpose it is required. Such systems offer attractive possibilities.
In many instances it is desirable to utilize a high pressure jet for example of water for cleaning, cutting, pulverizing or the like. However, in the great majority of cases, the approach to producing such high pressure jet is to apply some form of exterior power such as an electrical or other motor, and a pump.
These systems are therefore relatively expensive. In addition in, for example, a high pressure water jet powered by an electrical pump, rigid precautions are needed to ensure safety from electric shock. Complex continuous flow circulation systems are required to eliminate "hammer" and turbulence.
For many reasons, therefore, it is desirable where possible for a fluid pressure intensifier to operate solely from the pressure of the fluid medium. In the past, such self-powered pressure intensifiers as have been available were generally based on some form of double acting piston design. However, such earlier designs have generally speaking been relatively costly and cumbersome, involving numerous parts, and have also incorporated various inefficiencies, leading to considerable wastage in pressure and volume. One of the problems of earlier designs is the intermittent nature of the high pressure flow. Piston type intensifiers usually produce an intermittent flow in which the high pressure exists as a series of high pressure pulses. Clearly, it is desirable to use multiple pistons and to operate them at a sufficient speed to smooth out these pulses as far as possible.
One of the sources of inefficiency in prior art design is the power loss involved in returning each piston after its power stroke. It is desirable as far as possible to reduce this power loss and also to render the return stroke of the piston as far as possible free of interference or resistance.
In the case of compressors for fluids such as gases and air it is usual to employ a compressor having reciprocating pistons and connecting rods, and a crank shaft similar to the design of gasoline engines. Such a compressor is driven, via the crank shaft, by any suitable motor, e.g., a gasoline or diesel engine, in many cases.
Compressors of this design are known to be relatively inefficient and the manufacturing cost is relatively high. Maintenance costs can also be significant. The use of connecting rods and bearings involves large masses of metal reciprocating to and fro with consequent losses. In addition, reciprocating pistons of this type produce pressure only on one half of the stroke, the other half being merely a dead movement for return. Consequently, the fluid medium is subjected to pressure pulses. To overcome this, a pressure storage tank or accumulator is usually provided to accumulate fluid under pressure. This still further increases the expense.
Clearly, it is desirable to provide a compressor without these disadvantages, and in which mechanical movement is reduced.
In general the approach of the invention is to provide a pressure intensifier which utilizes the pressure of a fluid medium, i.e., air, water or a hydraulic fluid, to either increase the pressure of the fluid medium (e.g., the air, oil or water), or uses the pressure of one fluid medium to intensify the pressure of another fluid medium.
In either case the general principles of the pressure intensifier mechanism are generally similar, and the appearance is similar.